Fuinn Love Story
by dracoqueen
Summary: Takes place after Sam/Quinn's breakup and at Sue's sister's funeral. Its what should've happened!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, that belongs to the creative minds of the creators of the show and then the writers. I'm just a fan!

CH 1

It was the day of Sue Sylvester's sisters funeral. The Glee kids had just performed a number from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory ,and Mr. Shuester had just delievered Sue's tearful and hearfelt words about her sister.

That really got to Finn Hudson which got him thinking after the funeral was over. Quinn nudged him gently, waking him from his thoughts ,and the two went to exit the room. Quinn told Finn to wait at the doors while she spoke to Sue Sylvester.

Finn watched fondly as the Cheerleading Coach and Glee tormentor and her once general and head cheerleader exchange a heartfelt hug.

'Quinn certainly has changed since we had started dating again. She was once a vindictive blond in a cheerleading uniform but after the breakup and the Beth situation, she had done a considerable amount of growing up.'

He had to since then, during his relationship with Rachel and after Finchel broke up. He felt kind of bad that he had caused Quinn's break up with Sam but you can never mess with soulmates which he and Quinn had.

Finn grabbed her hand once Quinn had reached his side. This had really put things into perspective and Burt's hospitalization. You never knew when you would lose your loved ones and to cherish any precious time with them. He had taken much for granted over the past year. He had a great life now.

He had his mom, his new step-family, football season was great and not just because he had become starting quarterback again. He was back with his soulmate Quinn Fabray.

He now knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Quinn, go to college and start a family. He did still think of what could've been with Beth. Even though she was biologically Puck's daughter, DRIZZLE was his daughter first. He had done almost everything that an expectant father would have done and he really wanted her. He would always be her daddy and she would always be his.

With Rachel and now Quinn's help and personal encouragement, Finn was now doing better in school and his mom couldn't be more prous od fim. He was too, proud of himself. He was proving to both himself and the world that he was not another meatheaded jock. He was a hardworking athlete who never really understood the material that was given to him sometimes. His personal motto now was Carpe Diem. That made him think about a poem he saw in his poetry book in English. The poem was called Carpe Diem and it was written by Robert Frost.

_**Age saw two quiet children  
Go loving by at twilight,  
He knew not whether homeward,  
Or outward from the village,  
Or (chimes were ringing) churchward,  
He waited, (they were strangers)  
Till they were out of hearing  
To bid them both be happy.  
'Be happy, happy, happy,  
And seize the day of pleasure.'  
The age-long theme is Age's.  
'Twas Age imposed on poems  
Their gather-roses burden  
To warn against the danger  
That overtaken lovers  
From being overflooded  
With happiness should have it.  
And yet not know they have it.  
But bid life seize the present?  
It lives less in the present  
Than in the future always,  
And less in both together  
Than in the past. The present  
Is too much for the senses,  
Too crowding, too confusing-  
Too present to imagine.**_

He now wanted to live life to its fullest, cherish his time with his family, getting good grades, working at Burt's shop on weekends and being a loyal and loving boyfriend to Quinn.

Finn pulled up to Quinn's house and she invited him in. Her mom wasn;t home but they didn't pay any attention to that. Quinn put on the hot chocolate and made sure to put the tiny marshmellows in with Finn's hot chocolate.

Finn smiled greatfully at her and they settled down on the livingroom couch and sipped their hot chocolate. There were no words needed at the time. They just sat cuddling on the couch, only breaking away briefly to sip their drinks.

Afterward Quinn started making dinner, it was Finn's favorite; Spaghetti and meatballs. Judy was unable to make it as she was now one of Lima's best event coordinators and was busy planning a fundraiser for the Lima School District.

Finn moaned in delight as soon as he tasted Quinn's cooking. Before when they first dated, she didn't know how to cook at all. But over time she learned from Miss Pilsbury of all people, how to cook.

Quinn was enjoying her dinner with Finn while also deep in thought. She and Finn went through hell the past year with the cheating, breakups, Beth, and much more.

-Author's note: I really want to put a space in between the Finchell, Sam/Quinn breakups and the funeral. You'll see in the next paragraph for what I'm leading this into…-

Finn had given her some time to think about their relationship after Sam had broken up with her. Finn was sorry for his part in the breakup but he had realized as did she that they couldn't be apart for much longer. This time there were no secrets in this relationship; everything was out into the open. That and Finn's new approach on their relationship made her thin of Christina Aguilara's song 'What a girl Wants' and there were parts in the song that really applied to their relationship now…

_**What a girl wants, what a girl needs Whatever makes me happy sets you free What a girl wants, what a girl needs Whatever keeps me in your arms, yeah, c'mon**__**  
**__**I wanna thank you for givin' me time to breathe Like a rock, you waited so patiently While I got it together, while I figured it out**__**  
**__**I only looked, but I never touched 'Cause in my heart was a picture of us Holdin' hands, makin' plans. And it's lucky for me you understand**__**  
**__**What a girl wants, what a girl needs Whatever makes me happy sets you free. And I'm thankin' you for knowin' exactly**__**  
**__**What a girl wants, what a girl needs Whatever keeps me in your arms. And I'm thankin' you for bein' there for me**__**  
**__** but I walked away But you had faith strong enough To move over and give me space While I got it together, yeah, while I figured it out**__**  
**__**They say, if you love somethin', let it goIf it comes back, it's yours and that's how you know It's for keeps, yeah, it's for sure. And you're ready and willin' to give me more than**__**  
**__**What a girl wants, what a girl needs Whatever makes me happy sets you free. And I'm thankin' you for givin' it to me**__**  
**__**What a girl wants, what a girl needs Whatever keeps me in your arms. And I'm thankin' you for bein' there for me. Oh baby, oh darlin', I thank you, thank you, oh yeah**__**  
**__**I found me somebody sensitive and tough. Somebody down when the goin' gets rough. Every night he'll be givin' his love. To just warm down, warm down, warm**__**  
**__**Somebody cool, tender too Somebody, baby, just like you Can keep me hangin' around With the one who always knew**__**  
**__**What a girl wants, what a girl needs Whatever makes me happy sets you free. Ooh, I'm thankin' you for bein' there for me**__**  
**__**What a girl wants, what a girl needs Whatever keeps me in your arms Whatever keeps me in your arms Is what I need**__**  
**__**What a girl wants, what a girl needs Whatever makes me happy sets you free. And I'm thankin' you for givin' it to me**__**  
**__**What a girl wants, what a girl needs Whatever keeps me in your arms And I'm thankin' you for bein' there**__**  
**__**What you got is what I need. All that you want What I want, oh yeah**__**  
**__**Oh baby, oh darlin', I thank you. Thank you for givin' me what I need. And for what I want, oh yeah**__**  
**__**whenever you're not there oh yeah. A girl wants**__**  
**_

By the time they were done with dinner and hanging out it was eight o' clock and Finn needed to go home.

They shared a few sweet kisses that made both want more which has been happening ever since they got back togather.

Quinn smiled and waved as Finn got into his truck and pulled out of the parking lot.

Quinn then turned around and went back into her house and into her room. She too out the pajamas that she made the previous week. It was one of Finn's football jerseys that she had made some minor alterations on. Quinn laughed a bit mischieviously at Finn's expression. It was a mix of lust, awe and love. Thank goodness her mom was home and they didn't have any condoms or they would've ending up making love. They both really wanted to make it special and like it was their first time. Neither had really looked fondly on their own first time as it wasn't with each other. To Puck and Santana, they were each a conquest.

Quinn quietly slipped into her pajamas and into her bed. Her phone ringed a few minutes later. It was Finn calling to say he got home safely and to say goodnight and 'I love you' all over again.

Finn groaned as she had revealed she was wearing his jersey. Finn then got a naughty idea and asked Quinn if she would mind if they masterbated while talking on the phone.

Quinn shyly agreed and they got to work.

"Where are you right now Finn?" Quinn whispered.

"In bed of course, and I am currenetly under the covers and taking my boxers off."

Quinn moaned at the thought and at Finn's request slowly slid her hands down her body with a brief stay fondling her breasts at Finn's request. She had started to get hot then and her panties were starting to get wet.

"Take your shirt off" Quinn moaned

Finn did so and asked that she take her panties off which she complied.

**(To make things short and I don't want to get into trouble- Not sure what the site's limitations are….)**

Quinn stroked her clit and dipped her fingers into her womanhood and Finn had stroked his manhood and they both climaxed at the same time. Thank goodness Finn had gained control over his quick releases. After that they wished each other a goodnight and they would see each other in the morning when Finn would pick her up at her house.

Not even five minutes later, her mom poked her head in the door and wished her daughter a goodnight and smiled knowingly at her daughter's flushed face and closed the door.

-End chapter.

I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. I don't think that there's not enough Fuinn stories out there. I always thought that Finn never really put himself truly into his second relationship with Quinn. He was happy being in a dreamworld with Rachel, I really think that he loved being needed and her extreme love for him. So tell me what you guys think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Check out my other story 'Quinn's Story', it's a Quinn/Jessie st. James love story.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, that belongs to the creative minds of the creators of the show and then the writers. I'm just a fan!

CH 2

It was another beautiful January sunny day in Lima, Ohio and Finn Hudson and his girlfriend Quinn Fabray sat on her couch in her living room watching the New England Patriots kick the living crap out of the Dallas Cowboys. It was 28-7. Finn was one happy man, New Directions had won sectionals and on their way to regionals, he was having a ball working at his step-dad's shop, and his relationship with Quinn was going great.

It was also a huge bonus that Quinn wore his altered football jersey with cute booty shorts. 'Focus on the game Hudson,' he thought to himself 'There's plenty of time for that naughty thoughts in bed but in the meantime watch the game!' Finn slightly adjusted his position and cuddled some more with his girl.

Quinn felt Finn's struggle against her thigh and smiled slightly. 'I hope that he can hold off a bit longer until our anniversary coming up…'

They technically had two anniversaries, one being the first time they hooked up and the second when they got back togather after that memorable football game.

Finally it was halftime and Finn gave Quinn the remote to watch her shows until the game was on again. She immediately turned it onto MTV and Jessica Simpson's music video 'With You' came on and Quinn felt that it was ironic that that song was what he relationship with Finn was the second time around. This time she was less uptight, insecure, more confident and sexy at the same time. Looking up she saw that he was thinking along the same lines as her. She focused her attention back on the song and silently sang along with the blonde bombshell.

_**The real me is a southern girl with her Levis on and an open heart  
Wish I could save the world, like I was super girl  
The real me used to laugh all night lying in the grass just talking about love  
But lately I've been jaded life got so complicated  
**_

_**I start thinking about it,  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know what it feels like  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you, with you, with you  
Now that I'm with you  
**_

_**You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me  
**_

_**Cuz I start thinking about it,  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know what love feels right  
Cause with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now  
Now that I'm with you  
With you**_

_****_

Come and take me  
Love you save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself  
With you

_****_

With you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby as I do now (Baby as I do now)  
Now that I'm with you

For the next half hour, the couple watched and even sang along to the music videos. The final song that played before they switched back to the game was Justin Beiber's song 'As long as you love Me'. Finn got up and serenated a laughing Quinn along the teen heartthrobs's lyrics…

_**As long as you love me  
As long as you love me  
As long as you love me  
**_

_**We're under pressure  
Seven billion people in the world  
Trying to fit in  
Keep it together  
Smile on your face  
Even though your heart is frowning  
**_

_**But hey now,  
Ya know girl  
We both know it's a cruel world  
But I will take my chances  
**_

_**As long as you love me  
We could be starving  
We could be homeless  
We could be broke **_

_****_

As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum  
I'll be your silver  
I'll be your gold 

_****_

As long as you la(x17)love me  
As long as you la(x17) 

_****_

I'll be your soldier  
Fighting every second of the day  
For your dreams girl  
I'll be your whole world  
You can be my Destiny's Child on a stinger  
So don't stress  
Don't cry  
We don't need no wings to fly  
Just take my hand 

_****_

As long as you love me  
We could be starving  
We could be homeless  
We could be broke

As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum  
I'll be your silver  
I'll be your gold 

_****_

As long as you la(x17)love me  
As long as you la(x17) 

_****_

I don't know if this makes sense but  
Your my hallelujah  
Give me a time and place  
I'll rendezvous it  
I'll fly to it  
I'll meet you there  
Girl you know I got you  
Us trust a couple things  
I can't spell without u 

_****_

Now we on top of the world  
Cuz that's just how we do  
Used to tell me sky's the limit  
Now the sky's our point of view  
Man we steppin' out like woah (oh God)  
Cameras point and shoot  
Ask me what's my best side  
I step back and point at you, you, you  
The one that I argue with  
Feel like I don't need a new girl to be bothered with  
But the grass ain't always greener on the other side  
It's only green where you water it  
So I know we got issues baby true, true, true  
But I'd rather work on this with you  
Then to go ahead and start with someone new (as long as you love me)  


_**As you love me  
We could be starving  
We could be homeless  
We could be broke **_

_****_

As long as you love me  
I'll be your platinum  
I'll be your silver  
I'll be your gold 

_****_

As long as you love, love me, love me  
As long as you love, love me, love me  
As long as you love, love me, love me  
As long as you love, love me, love me  
As long as you love me

For the rest of their time at Quinn's house, they cuddled and watched tv until Quinn's mom came home and started making dinner, of course Finn was invited to stay for dinner but he refused and said that his mom was making his favorite dinner: Southerin Fried Chicken, creamy mashed potatoes with gravy, corn on the cob and corn bread.

He quickly made his way home, spent quality time with his mom, step-dad and step-brother before retiring to bed. Just before he fell asleep, he received a highly anticipated call; Quinn's dad. For the past month Finn has been working with Mr. Fabray and working on a surprise. After a few minutes on intense conversation, he hung up and fell asleep with a huge grin on his face.

In the meantime, Rachel Berry lay on her bed, quietly crying while looking at a picture of Finn. She couldn't understand why he would drop what she perceieved as the romance of the century. She gave all that she could into the relationship with Finn only to lose him to the transformed Quinn Fabray, Once again, Captain of the Cherios.

She got up and got onto her computer and pulled up her account on Youtube. She put on some music and began to sing.

_**Yeah, alright let's go **_

_****_

Give me your love  
Give me your love  
Give me your love 

_****_

Hey, you gotta bounce to it like this  
You almost kinda watching this  
Escape 

_****_

Boy your love's so good  
I don't wanna let go  
And although I should  
I can't leave you alone  
'Cause you're so disarming  
I'm caught up in the midst of you  
And I cannot resist  
And oh  


_**Boy I can do  
The things you want me to  
The way I used to do  
Could you love me, baby?  
Holdin' me, feelin' me  
Baby, go and break my heart **_

_****_

Heartbreaker, you got the best of me  
But I just keep on coming back incessantly  
Oh why, did you have to run your game on me?  
I should have known right from the start  
You'd go and break my heart 

_****_

Give me your love  
Give me your love  
Give me your love 

_****_

It's a shame to be so euphoric and weak  
When you smile at me  
And you tell me the things that you know  
Understatement to relinquish my love to you  
But I cannot resist at all

Boy I can do the things you want me to  
The way I used to do  
Could you love me, baby?  
Holdin' me, feelin' me  
Baby, go and break my heart 

_****_

Heartbreaker, you got the best of me  
But I just keep on coming back incessantly  
Oh why, did you have to run your game on me?  
I should have known right from the start  
You'd go and break my heart 

_****_

She wanna shop with Jay, play box with Jay  
She wanna pillow fight in the middle of the night  
She wanna drive my Benz with five of her friends  
She wanna creep past the block spyin' the game  
She wanna roll with Jay, chase the skeeos away  


_**She wanna fight with lame chicks, blow my day  
She wanna inspect the rest, kick me to the curb  
If she find a strand of hair longer than hers  
She want love in the Jacuzzi, rub up in the movies  
To the old crib, keys to the newbie **_

_****_

She wanna answer the phone, tattoo her arm  
That's when I gotta send her back to her moms  
She call me heartbreaker when we apart, it makes her  
Wanna get a piece of paper, scribble down "I hate ya"  
But she know she love Jay because she love everything  
Jay say, Jay does and uh

Heartbreaker, you got the best of me  
But I just keep on coming back incessantly  
Oh why, did you have to run your game on me?  
I should have known right from the start  
You'd go and break my heart

_**Heartbreaker, you got the best of me  
But I just keep on coming back incessantly  
Oh why, did you have to run your game on me?  
I should have known right from the start  
You'd go and break my heart **_

_****_

Heartbreaker, you got the best of me  
But I just keep on coming back incessantly  
Oh why, did you have to run your game on me?  
I should have known right from the start  
You'd go and break my heart 

_****_

Heartbreaker, you got the best of me  
But I just keep on coming back incessantly  
Oh why, did you have to run your game on me?  
I should have known right from the start  
You'd go and break my heart 

_****_

Give me your love  
Give me your love  
Give me your love

Finally she got what was on her chest and posted the song onto her account. Sliding back into bed, she once again was thankful that her room was soundproof. It was something her dads had done when she began her singing and dancing lessons when she was 4.

Also laying in bed and thinking about love was the once womanizer Noah 'Puck' Pukerman. He was thinking of a brunette songstress and Glee Diva, Rachel Berry. He was fusterated because he was becoming tired of being Rachel's second choice. He was trying to be a good friend but at the same time was hoping she would see how much he changed. Punching his pillow in frustration, he fell into a fitfull sleep.

-END CHAPTER

Author's note: I hoped you guys really liked the chapter. I was trying to think of what to write and it came to me last night and finally put it into words today on what I perceive as 'the most wonderful day of the year'…BOXING DAY ! SALES GALORE ! Haha, back to the story, I had read the reviews for this story and I'll answer that now. I won't be having Quinn fall pregnant on their senior year. I say that because it wouldn't be fair to Beth or the rest of the concerned parties. Maybe in their second year olf college, she'll fall pregnant. Right now, Finn and Quinn should focus solely on their relationship and school. I will say right now that with Quinn's help and a lot of hard work on Finn's part he will graduate with pretty good grades… I also wanted to put some Rachel and Puck POV's because it wouldn't be fair just to have Fuinn POV's. Sadly the world doesn't revolve around the two. Please review, it makes me happy when people review and it makes writing new chapters much more faster and enjoyable for everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, that belongs to the creators of this amazing show; I'm just a fan!

Ch 3

Time seemed to flow by so much for the kids at Mikinley High especially the Glee kids. But it didn't seem that way for the "It couple"; Finn and Quinn. Most people scoff at the idea of time slowly moving when you're with someone you love. For the couple, they felt bad for those people because those people weren't in love and shared something special.

In the Glee choir room, Quinn quietly giggled with her best friends Brittney and Santana and her new bff's; Mercedes, and Kurt. They were still in awe about the Fuinn Anniversary. Finn had rented a 64 red convertible mustang, and taken her to the Lima Drive-in Theater. Apparently Finn knew the owner who was a big fan of New Directions, a retired glee music director. Anyways, Finn had arranged it to be just the two of them and they were watching a mutual favorite movie, Independence Day. They had cuddled in the back seat, under some blankets and eat popcorn. Afterwards Finn had taken Quinn to the new Hilton hotel in Lima for a romantic night.

Brittney was happy for her friend and was making not-so-subtle hints to her boyfriend Artie. Let's say Artie got the hint and promised that they too would have a romantic night but different.

Mercedes winked knowingly at Quinn who laughed and coyly inquired if Matt had/or planning one of his own. Matt overheard and accidently spilled his drink on Miss Pilsbury's white blouse. Matt profusely apologized to a red-faced Miss Pilsbury and quickly offered his jacket to borrow till she could change. Miss Pilsbury nodded and quickly escaped to the staff private bathrooms which also had emergency back-up clothes and heigine supplies.

Mr. Shue quieted everyone and got everyone assembled. Puck would be up first followed by Brittney and Finn.

Puck got up with his guitar, nodded at the band who started to play… Puck closed his eyes and sang.

_**(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)**_

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh)

Lets talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they

But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the stuff that you do?

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

He was everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh)

The class all clapped and Finn gave props with Puck as he sat down. Mercedes had chosen a more upbeat song by JLO which Matt jumped in to perform Pitbull's lines and soon the class was dancing in their seats…well the girls did while the guys quietly sat and cheered.

_**Dance, yes (RedOne)  
Love, next  
Dance, yes ( )  
Love, next**_

Shimmy Shimmy yah, Shimmy yam  
Shimmy yay  
I'm a ol' dirty dog all day  
No way Jose  
Your girl only go one way, ay mi madre  
You should check that out  
Maybe you ain't turn her out  
Maybe it's none of _**my business**__**  
But for now work it out  
Let's get this, dale**_

Nobody knows what i'm feeling inside  
I find it so stupid  
So why should I hide  
That I love to make love to you baby  
(yeah make love to me)  
So many ways wanna touch you tonight  
I'm a big girl got no secrets this time  
Yeah I love to make love to you baby  
(yeah make love to me)

If this would be a perfect world  
We'd be together then  
(let's do it do it do it)  
Only got just one life this i've learned  
Who cares what they're gonna say  
(let's do it do it do it)

I wanna dance, and love, and dance again  
I wanna dance, and love, and dance again

Dance, yes  
Love, next  
Dance, yes  
Love, next

Baby your fire is lighting me up  
The way that you move boy is reason enough  
That I love to make love to you baby  
(yeah make love to me)  
I can't behave  
Oh I want you so much  
Your lips taste like heaven  
So why should I stop?  
Yeah I love to make love to you baby  
(yeah make love to me)

If this would be a perfect world  
We'd be together then  
(let's do it do it do it)  
Only got just one life this i've learned  
Who cares what they're gonna say  
(let's do it do it do it)

I wanna dance, and love, and dance again  
I wanna dance, and love, and dance again

Mr Worldwide, and the world's most beautiful woman  
Modern day Hugh Hef (uh, yes)  
Playboy to the death (uh, yes)  
Is he really worldwide? (uh, yes)  
Mami let me _**open**__** your treasure chest  
Play **__**dates**__**, we play mates  
I'm the king at snatching queens, checkmate  
What you think?  
It's a rumor  
I'm really out of this world  
Moon, luna  
Make woman comfortable  
Call me bloomer  
Can't even show love cause they'll sue ya  
But I told them, 'hallelujah, have a blessed day'  
So ahead of myself  
Everyday's yesterday  
Want the recipe? it's real simple  
Little bit of voli, and she'll open sesame**_

Now dance yes  
Love next  
Dance yes  
Love next

If this would be a perfect world  
We'd be together then  
(let's do it do it do it)  
Only got just one life this i've learned  
Who cares what they're gonna say  
(let's do it do it do it)

I wanna dance, and love, and dance again  
I wanna dance, and love, and dance again

Finn smiled as he got up to do his song and moved to the music…

**Don't be so quick to walk away  
Dance with me  
I wanna rock your body  
Please stay  
Dance with me  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
Dance with me  
Just let me rock you  
Till the break of day  
Dance with me  
Got time, but I don't mind**

Just wanna rock you girl  
I'll have whatever you have  
Come on, just give it up girl  
See I've been watching you  
I like the way you move  
So go ahead, girl, just do  
That ass shaking thing you do

So you grab your girls  
And you grab a couple more  
And you all come meet me  
In the middle of the floor  
Said the air is thick, it's smelling right  
So you blast to the left and you sail to the right

Don't be so quick to walk away  
Dance with me  
I wanna rock your body  
Please stay  
Dance with me  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
Dance with me  
Just let me rock you  
Till the break of day  
Dance with me

I don't mean no harm  
Just wanna rock you girl  
Make a move, but be calm  
Let's go, let's give it up girl  
See it appears to me  
You like the way I move  
I'll tell you what I'm gonna do  
Pull you close and share my groove

So you grab your girls  
And you grab a couple more  
And you all come meet me  
In the middle of the floor  
Said the air is thick, it's smelling right  
So you blast to the left and you sail to the right

Don't be so quick to walk away  
Dance with me  
I wanna rock your body  
Please stay  
Dance with me  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
Dance with me  
Just let me rock you  
Till the break of day_**  
[From: .net ]**_**  
Dance with me**

Talk to me boy  
No disrespect, I don't mean no harm  
Talk to me boy  
I can't wait to have you in my arms  
Talk to me boy  
Hurry up cause you're taking too long  
Talk to me boy  
Better have you naked by the end of this song

So what did you come for  
I came to dance with you  
And you know that you don't want to hit the floor  
I came to romance with you  
You're searching for love forever more  
It's time to take a chance  
If love is here on the floor, girl

Hey  
Dance with me  
Yea  
Come on baby

Don't be so quick to walk away  
(Don't walk away)  
(Come on and)  
Dance with me  
I wanna rock your body  
(Let me rock your body)  
Please stay  
(Come on and)  
Dance with me  
You don't have to admit you wanna play  
(You don't have to admit you wanna play, just) Dance with me  
Just let me rock you  
(Do do do do)  
Till the break of day  
(Come on and)  
Dance with me

Talk to me boy  
No disrespect, I don't mean no harm  
Talk to me boy  
But I can't wait to have you in my arms  
Talk to me boy  
Hurry up cause you're taking too long  
Talk to me boy  
Better have you naked by the end of this song

Don't be so quick to walk away  
(Just think of me and you)  
Don't be so quick to walk away  
(We could do something)  
Don't be so quick to walk away  
(I like the way you look right now)  
Don't be so quick to walk away  
(Come over here baby)

Are you feeling me?  
Let's do something  
Let's make a bet  
Cause I, gotta have you naked by the end of this song

-End Chapter

Author's note: Another chappie done ! Thanks to those who reviewed! Anyways, I will give a hint to upcoming chapters….Fuinn will become engaged!


End file.
